


Сигареты и очки

by Dru_M



Series: Австралийский цикл [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mexican Character, Romance, Smoking, Students, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Он не подходил и не пытался заговорить. Просто пристраивался ко мне тихим хвостом, на расстоянии провожая от общаги на пары и от пар на работу.Мы играли в терпение и тишину, и у обоих, надо сказать, выходило неплохо.





	Сигареты и очки

Хэлен забрала меня на углу Девон и Норленд стрит.

— Ты пьян? — она потянулась через коробку передач, чтобы открыть дверь с пассажирской стороны, и окинула меня придирчивым взглядом.

— Немного, — соврал я, плюхнувшись на сидение.

Открыл окно и высунул голову наружу, когда Хэлен тронулась с места. Ноябрь жарил как не в себя в предчувствии долгого австралийского лета, но духоту по-прежнему разгонял прохладный, приходящий с континента муссон. Он-то и остудил немного мою бестолковую голову, которая не так давно пережила атаку горячим грогом и пивом.

Я боялся только, что если сунусь целиком обратно в салон, то заблюю Хэлен ее новенькую бежевую обивку. А больше я ничего не боялся. Наверное, не боялся даже пойти и набить морду этому ублюдку, Андресу Бойду. И плевать, что он был в полтора раза больше и сильнее меня.

Просто хотелось выпустить пар.

И чтобы Андрес зарубил себе на носу — если обидит Хантера, я сделаю что угодно. Подсыплю ему яд в кофе или придушу шнурком от кроссовка, обставив все как несчастный случай.

Но тот день, когда они забирали вещи Хантера из общаги, подсказал, что эти двое в собственной, другим непонятной манере были счастливы. А я оказался один. Где-то на обочине, что вовсе не стало в новизну.

Я вынул из кармана куртки помятую пачку «мальборо» и зажал последнюю сигарету между губ, несильно потянув через нее воздух. Помню, еще не начал курить толком, но уже ловил кайф от такого вот слабого и холодного табачного веяния, проходившего сквозь ацетатное волокно.

Оно успокаивало.

— Шин? Тебе надо купить новую пачку? — спросила Хэлен, свернув на заправку. — Могу захватить на кассе.

— Ага. Спасибо.

Хэлен, моя милая голубоглазая Хэлен, никогда не спрашивала о том, что творилось у меня внутри. Она наблюдала, делала выводы, но никогда не лезла с расспросами. Быть может, потому что привыкла к моему молчанию еще больше, чем привык к нему я.

 

* * *

 

Дни тянулись медленно, словно патока.

Я ходил на супрамолекулярную химию, делал проекты и неторопливо работал над курсовой. Мыл тачки за небольшую плату, курил, иногда позволял себе выпить. Но самое паршивое заключалось не в рутине, а в мыслях, на которые она неминуемо толкала — где ж я так безбожно проебался? В каком месте я не был для него достаточно хорош?

С Хантером я теперь едва пересекался. Только в лабораторной, когда совпадали пары, да мимоходом — в столовой, где мы долго не задерживали друг на друге взгляды. Он кивал, улыбался и проходил мимо, а я тупо не реагировал, стоя со своим подносом в очереди. Мне хотелось обернуться, хотелось посмотреть.

Впериться так, чтобы в глазах зарябило, в его светлую взлохмаченную макушку.

Но не хватало сил.

Не хватало выдержки.

Блядь.

Да, мне до одури хотелось догнать, схватить Хантера за костлявые плечи. Сказать, как сильно он был мне нужен, как сильно все во мне им горело, наобещать всего и сразу, глупостей наговорить, зацеловать его тонкие бледно-розовые губы, потащить подальше от любопытных людских глаз. Но в горле вставал горький здоровенный ком, легкие наливались тяжестью, и я не мог. Даже пошевелиться, не то что его окликнуть.

Я понимал, что если так поступлю, то сделаю только хуже. Нам обоим. Я не имел права рушить спокойствие, которое он обрел.

Поэтому я не смотрел. Но ежедневно ловил на себе долгие пристальные взгляды.

Не Хантера, а того, другого. Когда я понял, что он за мной следит, мне стало слегка не по себе. В курилке, на парковке у кампуса, даже через распахнутое окно, когда я торчал с учебником на подоконнике спальни.

Наверное, кто-то меня проклял сверху на гребаных латиносов.

Конкретно этот даже отдаленно не напоминал породу Бойдов. Они были все как на подбор широкоплечие, рослые и смуглые, будто всю жизнь пробатрачили на плантациях в Мехико. А Пако — имя подсказала нашивка на кожанке — особой крепостью тела не отличался.

Тщедушный малый, хоть и высокий. Не бледный и не загорелый, а так, серединка на половинку. В угольно-черной копне его затесались сизоватые пряди. Будто Пако, по виду не старше моего, седел раньше срока.

Он носил красные здоровенные очки-авиаторы и куртки на пару размеров больше нужного. Дымил «Лаки страйк», зубами смачно давя ментоловую и ягодную капсулы внутри фильтра, когда приходилось затормозить у урны, делая вид, что он вообще не за мной шел. И он постоянно на меня пялил — из-за стекол очков толком не было видно его глаз, но я чувствовал этот взгляд.

Долгий, ленивый и изучающий.

Пако дюйм за дюймом меня обшаривал глазами, как смесь в пробирке, и это не могло не раздражать.

Он не подходил и не пытался заговорить. Просто пристраивался ко мне тихим хвостом, молча и на расстоянии провожая от общаги на пары и от пар по пути к автомойке. Вечером, когда стихала жара и теплый ноябрьский воздух дышал запахами остывающего асфальта, он брел позади меня по дороге, то исчезая, то снова появляясь в блеклых лужах фонарного света.

Мы играли в терпение и тишину, и у обоих, надо сказать, поначалу выходило неплохо.

Впервые заговорили мы только через пару недель. Я завалился в бар после работы, желая немного расслабиться и погасить роившиеся в голове невеселые мысли. Заказал грог и холодное пиво, чтобы на корню убить способность думать и анализировать. И почти не удивился, когда Пако плюхнулся рядом, перехватил бутылку пива, которую бармен мне протянул, и беспечно сообщил:

— Я заплачу.

Он так ловко открыл пиво выверенным ударом крышки о край барной стойки и поймал хлынувшую пену губами, что я заткнулся, заглядевшись, и не стал спорить. У меня никогда не выходили эти дешевые, но зрелищные понты.

— Ты следишь за мной, — сказал я. Стал пить грог быстро, будто это был лимонад, потому что настроение испортилось и проводить остаток вечера в баре уже не хотелось.

— Ты очень наблюдателен, mi chico, — Пако растянул губы в ухмылке.

Пили мы молча и невдумчиво, как если бы чувствовали за этим будничную тяготящую необходимость. Потом Пако расплатился за обоих, и мы пошли по направлению к кампусу. По отдельности, конечно — я шел чуть впереди, курил свои «мальборо» и не чувствовал ничего, кроме легкого головокружения и пустоты черепной коробки, а Пако привычным хвостом меня провожал.

Даже дико стало как-то от сложившейся ситуации.

И смешно.

Пако остановился за несколько шагов до крыльца спального корпуса, проследил за тем, чтобы я поднялся на нужный этаж и зажег свет в своей комнате. И только тогда я увидел в окно, как он развернулся и побрел прочь, сунув руки в карманы безразмерной куртки.

— У тебя сталкер завелся? — спросила на следующий день Хэлен, подбросив меня на автомойку.

Пако обнаружился на своем посту. Сидел на старой перевернутой бочке и болтал длинными ногами, подставив лицо жаркому ослепительному солнцу. Неизменные очки-авиаторы скрывали добрую треть его лица, а на губах блуждала легкая улыбка.

«Безработный он, что ли?» — пришла в голову отравленная раздражением мысль.

— Сраные латиносы, — буркнул я тихо.

— Что? — не расслышала Хэлен.

— В первый раз этого парня вижу, — произнес чуть громче, вышел из машины и махнул подозрительно сощурившейся Хэлен рукой. — Передавай привет Хантеру.

— Правда передать? — уточнила она.

— Нет, конечно.

Хэлен уехала, а я направился мимо Пако к огороженной легкой складной ширмой служебке, чтобы переодеть рубашку на грязную, с разводами машинного масла и пота майку. Я своему терпению не изменял, а вот в Пако, судя по всему, заиграло нечто любопытное.

Он соскочил с бочки, подошел, когда Майкл, сунув мне ведро и тряпку, свалил на перекур. И сообщил, как если бы мы продолжили недавно прерванный разговор:

— Андрес велел следить, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей.

— Ого, — новость была лишена особой неожиданности, но я все равно удивился. Поставил ведро у замызганного джипа, намочил тряпку в мыльной воде и принялся за капот. Усмехнулся с издевкой: — Ты поэтому забрал мое пиво? Чтобы я не надрался и не пошел вешаться с тоски?

Пако чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на меня поверх очков. Глаза у него оказались светло-карие, обманчиво теплые.

— Вообще-то, под «глупостями» подразумевалось, что ты будешь лезть к Хантеру, — поправил Пако мягко. Почесал гладко выбритый подбородок и пробормотал: — Твоя версия делает Андреса эдаким филантропом… мне нравится.

— Тогда захрена ты забрал мое пиво? — возмутился я, почувствовав, как тонкая струйка мыльной воды стекла к изгибу локтя. Теперь жутко глупыми казались догадки, что Хантер беспокоился обо мне и попросил Андреса приставить ко мне фриковатого чмыря от мира латиносов. Идиот, какой же я идиот. — Порыв общего человеколюбия?

— Может быть, я просто захотел отнять твое пиво, — туманно отозвался Пако и продолжил смотреть, как я драил капот с резкостью, продиктованной бьющей из меня горечью. Так внимательно, словно ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. — После работы ты в кампус?

— Ага.

Пако снова прождал всю мою смену, чтобы проводить. Снова плелся позади, не пытаясь завязать разговор или выпытать, что я думаю о его навязчивой компании.

— Хороших снов, mi chico, — только и сподобился он, когда мы разминулись на подступах к спальному корпусу. Махнул рукой и канул в ночной темноте.

Я ничего не ответил, а когда поднялся в комнату, залез в интернет и проверил, что значит испанское словечко. «Мой малыш», блядь.

Гребаный извращенец этот Пако, решил я про себя и поплелся в душ. Либо Андрес платил ему, в чем я сильно сомневался, либо нет — а в таком случае ему должно было очень скоро надоесть ежедневное преследование.

 

* * *

 

За прошедший месяц я и словом с Хантером не перемолвился, а уж тем более не пытался к нему лезть. Но Пако продолжал следить за мной даже в то время, когда Хантер и Андрес наверняка самозабвенно трахались где-нибудь в другом конце Мельбурна. С Пако я, естественно, своими соображениями не делился. Не в моей привычке было отвечать на вопросы, которых мне не задавали.

Однако постепенно, день за днем, он все больше залезал в фокус моего внимания. Раньше было так просто не думать, чем Пако занимается по жизни и почему мог позволить себе целыми днями наблюдать мое скучнейшее расписание в действии. Но теперь мысли то и дело текли в стороннее русло, не желая возвращаться к химии и семестровым экзаменам. Это бесило.

Погода тоже здорово мешала.

Декабрь ворвался на улицы города душной, наполненной пылью и смогом жарой. Солнце палило так, что боль причиняло даже простое прикосновение ремней от рюкзака к обожженным красным плечам.

Меня спасал только личный кондиционер в комнате, а вот Пако не спасало ничто. Он маялся на солнцепеке и, судя по показателям термометров, горел там заживо.

В один из особенно жарких дней я не выдержал, открыл окно и нашел взглядом Пако. Тот сидел на скамье, разомлевший, с накинутой на голову курткой. Идиот.

— Эй, mi chico! — позвал я, жутко сфальшивив на испанском словце.

Он дернулся, вскинул голову, и на меня уставились две налитые отражением солнечного света красные линзы. Совсем как стрекозиные глаза.

— Поднимайся, — предложил я быстро, чтобы не передумать. — Тут прохладнее.

Пако возражать не стал. Пока я суетливо пытался создать видимость порядка и заправлял разворошенную постель, он поднялся на мой этаж и вежливо постучал в дверь, тут же ее распахнув.

— Ого! — Пако уставился на плакат с Сией с обложки ее последнего студийного альбома. Моя гордость во всю стену над кроватью, глянцевая и нигде еще не поцарапанная. Ее мне организовал кореш из редакции кампуса — распечатал за сущие копейки на громадном рулоне.

— Тебе не говорили, что после того, как постучался, нужно подождать разрешения войти? — поворчал я, но скорее для проформы. Подхватил учебник и демонстративно устроился с ним у изголовья кровати, оставив Пако самому выбирать — подоконник, стул или кресло.

Он, разумеется, выбрал кровать.

Бросил куртку на пол, а сам разлегся у моих ног, закинув руки за голову, и уставился в потолок с легкой беззаботной улыбкой.

Какое-то время мы проторчали так, как нам было привычно в компании друг друга — молча. Но параграф учебника в голову катастрофически не лез, а мерное дребезжание кондиционера делало тишину излишне назойливой, поэтому я сдался первым:

— Стены отсвечивают? — и постучал со значением по переносице, намекая на его очки.

У Пако дернулся в странной, лишенной веселости ухмылке уголок губ.

— Мне в них комфортнее, — ответил он сухо. Поняв по моему пристальному взгляду, что этих слов недостаточно, Пако вздохнул и нехотя обронил: — Это моя пелена ярости, сечешь?

— Нет, не секу, — ответил осторожно. Я не понимал, прикалывался он или серьезно пытался втереть мне про какую-то «пелену».

— Способ успокоиться, — Пако не походил в этот момент на привычного себя, и это подкупило, заставив меня отложить учебник. Под сердцем что-то неприятно шевельнулось. И показалось, будто сейчас Пако скажет что-то слишком личное. Для того простого, с издевкой вопроса, что я задал, и для нашего уровня знакомства. — Сквозь эти очки все красное, будто в огне. Горящее, нетерпеливое. Все кипит, зараженное яростью. Когда мне кажется, что это чувство подбирается слишком близко… и вот-вот вцепится в глотку, я просто на секунду-другую смотрю поверх, — Пако сдвинул очки ниже по переносице, и на меня уставились его внимательные карие глаза. — И оно отступает. Мне становится легче, когда я думаю, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Пелена… у меня с детства хуйня с контролем агрессии. А это, как ни странно, помогает.

«По тебе и не скажешь», — хотелось ляпнуть, но я вовремя сдержался, потому что был не лучше. Хэлен часто говорила, что я закрытая книга, страницы которой склеили, а саму ее поставили на дальнюю темную полку библиотечного зала корешком внутрь.

— Мне казалось, ты куришь больше, — Пако вдруг резко перевел тему, кивнув на пепельницу, в которой валялся единственный окурок.

Я наклонился и достал из-за тумбочки пакет, доверху набитый окурками и пеплом.

— Заебался бы бегать и выкидывать, — пояснил коротко, и Пако понимающе хмыкнул.

— Это твоя «пелена», — произнес он со знанием дела и отвернулся, вновь уставившись на потолок. — Сигареты, да? Только она работает не как моя, а в обратную сторону. Ты не усугубляешь боль, чтобы ее отпустить. Ты просто… усугубляешь.

— Ты дохера философ, Пако, — закатил глаза я и взял учебник. Не хотелось, чтобы он во мне копался. Мне самому-то страшно было себя препарировать.

Пако намек понял и больше ничего не говорил.

 

* * *

 

Видимая дистанция между нами сокращалась. Как между лучшими кобылами «Кубка Мельбурна», рассекающими ипподром почти ноздря в ноздрю на подступах к финишной черте.

Почему Пако оказался не позади меня, а рядом во время ежедневных прогулок от кампуса до мойки и обратно, я так и не понял. Захера он отнимал у меня рюкзак, набитый книгами, и закидывал себе на плечи — тоже.

— Ты же устаешь, mi chico, — со смехом пояснил он однажды, обогнав меня на два шага, чтобы развернуться и идти спиной вперед и лицом ко мне. Линзы его очков вбирали в себя фонарный свет и мерцали тусклым красным огнем.

— Зато ты нихуя не устаешь, — отозвался я ядовито. — Целыми днями пасешь меня, слоняясь без дела.

— У меня есть дело.

— Надо же, — я фыркнул с неверием. А он даже не усмехнулся. Вот козлина. Вечно заставлял чувствовать себя неловко, когда я не понимал, где кончалась его дурашливая беззаботность и начиналась серьезность.

— У тебя завтра в восемь экзамен по супрамолекулярке? — спросил он, чуть замедлившись. Я тоже сбавил темп, чтобы в него не влететь, и на автомате, прихуев, что он знал мое расписание наизусть, кивнул. — Значит, после него поедешь со мной. Покажу тебе свои дела.

Он даже не спросил, просто поставил перед фактом. А я и не думал возражать, планов-то все равно не было, только смутные — надраться грогом до полусмерти. Раньше… раньше мы с Хантером после экзамена пошли бы ко мне, натрахались вдоволь и лежали, разморенные, целый день в моей кровати. Заказали бы китайской еды, насмотрелись порнушки. И снова бы потрахались.

Сладкие, канувшие в небытие со смертью Дерика Бойда деньки.

Задумавшись об этом, я не заметил, что Пако остановился, и вмазался в него на полном ходу. Больно. Он, пусть и на вид худосочный, оказался твердым, как зверь, все мышцы которого напряглись перед мощным прыжком. И в этот момент я вдруг понял — Пако всегда был таким. В вечном напряжении. В вечном ожидании падения своей «пелены», разрядки, отдыха от телесной и душевной бдительности.

— Что? — спросил я тихо. Достал и прикурил сигарету. Мне вновь показалось, что я нечаянно ступил на территорию личного, не для всех.

— Ничего, mi chico, — Пако отвернулся.

— Засунь свой испанский себе в зад.

Да, так оно и было.

Он тоже — книга со склеенными страницами, поставленная корешком внутрь на дальнюю полку библиотеки. Поставленная туда, где уже двадцать с лишним лет торчал я, не зная, кто мой сосед.

 

* * *

 

Пако не шутил, когда говорил, что отвезет меня смотреть на свои «дела». Он встретил меня после экзамена на старой замызганной тачке, коротко посигналив и махнув в приоткрытое окно рукой. Пока я шел к стоянке, судорожно пихая черновики в сумку, чувствовал, что на меня пялилась добрая половина моего потока. Конечно, Эндрю Шин, садящийся в тачку к латиносу — охуенная затравка для сплетен.

— Так у тебя есть машина? — спросил я, когда Пако вырулил на дорогу.

— Как твой экзамен, mi chico? — он пропустил мой риторический вопрос мимо ушей, покопался в магнитоле и включил музыку. Песню Сии. Да он издевался, не иначе.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и хорошо.

Пако вел машину неуверенно и нескладно, слишком резко тормозя на светофорах. Хотя мне все казались хреновыми водилами после Хэлен, у которой с ее тачкой была любовь. Она водила так, как если бы Иисус спустился с неба, показал ей, как правильно, и умотал обратно.

Мы ехали довольно долго, свернули от Верриби в сторону Пойнт Кук, и только когда выбрались из плотного потока на безлюдную улочку близ спального района, я узнал это место. И мне стало не по себе.

— Пако? — позвал я негромко.

Он тормознул прямо напротив заброшенного складского здания, и мои догадки подтвердились. Так вот, чем он промышлял. Зарабатывал на жизнь подпольными боями. И мышцы у него были тверже натянутых канатов не только из-за вечного внутреннего напряжения.

— Выползай, mi chico, — усмехнулся он криво, наставив на меня линзы своих красных очков. — Хотел посмотреть, чем я занимаюсь — валяй.

— Я не пойду, — произнес я упрямо и тихо. Все, чего мне хотелось, так это убраться отсюда немедленно. Вместе с Пако. Место обладало сомнительной репутацией. — Я туда не пойду…

— Как знаешь, — он не стал спорить.

Вышел, захлопнул дверцу, сунул руки в карманы своей несуразной безразмерной кожанки и скрылся внутри здания. А глупый наивный Шин остался в тачке, слушать последний студийный альбом Сии и нервничать так, что покалывало кончики пальцев.

Гребаный мудак.

Я делал музыку потише и опускал окно, пытаясь прислушаться. Но со стороны склада не доносилось звуков громче неразборчивого шепота электрического тока, текшего по проводам. Для боев выбирали идеально изолированные места во избежание разборок с копами. Даже машины тех, кто находился внутри, а там, уверен, набралась целая толпа, были разбросаны по окрестностям. Будто внутри ничего не происходило.

Я ждал целый час.

Перечитывал конспекты, подпевал, методично прокуривал тачку терпкими «мальборо». Даже пытался мыслями о сексе развлекаться. И понял, что не могу. Хантер не лез в голову, порно не лезло в голову, ничего. Все оттеснило собой беспокойство за судьбу чокнутого латиноса.

Через час со склада стали вываливать люди.

С пустыми бутылками из-под пива, они разбредались кто куда, шумно переговаривались и смеялись. Похлопывали друг друга по плечам на прощание. Взмыленные, раззадоренные устроенным шоу. Кто-то вышел в майке, забрызганной алой кровью.

Меня замутило.

А если это его кровь?

Я выскочил из машины. Не знаю, что собирался делать, но к счастью, ничего и не пришлось. Пако, в мокрой от пота футболке, с курткой, повязанной рукавами вокруг бедер, показался на выходе. Очки-авиаторы по-прежнему сидели у него на носу, но даже они не помогали скрыть бурую запекшуюся кровь, расчертившую ему половину лица. Кровь была даже у него в волосах, встрепанных, будто башкой Пако хорошенько промыли после боя полы.

— Mi chico, — он бесновато улыбнулся — может, не сошел еще адреналин — и сунул мне в руки туго перетянутую пачку купюр. Потрепал по плечу и оказался слишком близко. Достаточно, чтобы обдать неповторимым душком пота, крови и паленой резины. — Смотри, что надыбал. Сгоняем в какое-нибудь шикарное местечко, а?

Я бы посмотрел, как отреагирует на него персонал «шикарного местечка». По Пако было видно, что он прикладывал титанические усилия, чтобы держаться на ногах ровно. Вымотавшийся, обнуливший до минимума свою пелену зверь.

— Садись, — велел я сухо, затолкав его на заднее сидение.

Сам сел на водительское, выдохнул, стараясь не паниковать, и завел машину. К счастью, я не забыл, как это делается.

— Ты умеешь водить, mi chico? — запоздало спросил Пако, едва ворочая языком, когда я медленно и аккуратно вывел тачку на автостраду.

— Было дело.

Я посмотрел на Пако в зеркало заднего вида. Он приподнял очки, чтобы краем майки вытереть с лица кровь и пот, и я увидел здоровенную лиловую гематому у него под глазом. Что же, это меньшее, чем он мог отделаться.

— Когда был мелким, водил джип на отцовской ферме.

— Кенгуриной? — Пако заметил, что я поглядывал на него в зеркало, и вновь нацепил очки, откинувшись на сидение. Взял пачку и стал пересчитывать деньги.

— Ага.

Пако глухо рассмеялся.

— Чего? — фыркнул я, чуть улыбнувшись. — Знаешь, какие эти твари быстрые? У нас был один прыткий малый — Лакки. Вырывался за ограду и несся, куда глаза глядели. На своих двоих не догонишь.

— И отец заставлял тебя ловить? — в голосе Пако слышался неподдельный интерес. И мои несуразные детские воспоминания, судя по тому, что он отнял ладонь от бока, отвлекали его от боли.

— В одиночку же не поймаешь, — пояснил я, тормозя на светофоре, и быстро вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. — Отец ехал слева, а я справа. Мы разгонялись, обходили Лакки и растягивали здоровенную сеть… Я так ссал, что переверну тачку или покалечу бестолкового кенгуренка, что очень быстро и эффективно научился рулить. Отец ничем так не был горд, как своей методой обучения вождению. Как по мне — так это не стоило десятка обоссанных мной штанов…

Пако рассмеялся, тихо и расслабленно.

Когда я обернулся назад на следующем светофоре, он уже спал, подложив свернутую куртку под голову. Чертов идиот.

 

* * *

 

После того, как Пако вымылся в моем душе и уехал домой, я не видел его несколько дней. Оказалось, что к его постоянному присутствию я так привык, что чувствовал себя до ужаса неловко и неправильно, когда шел по дороге один.

Не хватало мне только новой привязанности.

Не хватало той боли, которую я зарекся испытывать вновь. Но она уже копилась во мне. Тянула под сердцем беспокойно и надсадно, заставляла оглядываться и искать взглядом отблеск красных очков-авиаторов в ночной темноте.

Я уже знал, что я книга на той же полке, на которой находился он. И от этого знания не так легко было откреститься.

Я знал о его «пелене» и о том, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться каждый день.

— Шин? — где-то под конец семестра во дворе кампуса меня нагнал и окликнул Хантер. Я обернулся и сам не понял почему, но не узнал его голоса, пока не посмотрел, кому он принадлежит.

— Привет, — я окинул его кратким взглядом. Все те же встрепанные светлые волосы, ехидные тонкие губы, шальные зеленые глаза. Все тот же Хантер Рой, тот же задорный парнишка родом из Сиднея, который однажды накинул на мою шею петлю и затянул так туго, что стало нечем дышать.

— Я только хотел спросить, как ты, — Хантер на мгновение обернулся. Я проследил за его взглядом и увидел Андреса, деятельно копавшегося в своем байке. Хантер вновь заглянул мне в глаза, когда я щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил. Он неловко почесал рукой в затылке. — Как ты?.. В целом.

Я ожидал, что веревка натянется на шее до предела, но когда не испытал даже легкого, сродни неясной тени, намека на горечь или удушье, я понял. Петли больше не было. И шею даже не саднило от ее недавнего захвата.

— Неплохо, — сказал я и почти не соврал. Было бы лучше, если…

— Mi chico?

Я вздрогнул, резко обернулся на голос. Пако шел в нашу сторону, чуть прихрамывая на левую ногу — черт, видимо, не так слабо приложил его минувший бой.

Он подошел, обнял меня за плечи рукой, буквально повиснув на мне, чтобы не держать вес целиком на поврежденной ноге.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил я, нахмурившись.

— В полном, — он напряженно улыбнулся. Снял очки, дужкой зацепив их за край майки, и вперил в ничего не подозревавшего Хантера пристальный взгляд обманчиво теплых карих глаз.

Недобрый знак.

— Пойдем ко мне, — предложил я, вцепившись в его руку — просто, чтобы успокоить. Обернулся на Хантера и сказал торопливо: — Еще увидимся, Хант. Ты, это, не пропадай, окей?..

Хантер чуть удивленно кивнул.

Я отвернулся и больше на него не смотрел. Мне не хотелось. Быть может — потом? Встретимся, выпьем по банке холодного пива где-нибудь в Уильямстауне.

Но сейчас у меня была одна забота.

Я снял очки Пако с ворота его майки и сказал, усмехнувшись:

— Надень, ублюдок. Не пугай народ.

 

* * *

 

Впервые Пако поцеловал меня только через месяц.

Мы сидели на полу моей спальни, пытаясь в четыре руки дописать конспекты к грядущим тестам. Почерк у него был корявый и на мой совсем не походил, но жаловаться не приходилось — слишком мало времени оставалось, и слишком много я спустил, катаясь с Пако по его боям и застревая до утра в баре, отмечая его победы и зализывая с ним раны после проигрышей.

Он как раз дописал свою часть и смотрел на меня сквозь очки, по обыкновению очень внимательно и долго. Естественно, через пару минут я уже не мог сосредоточиться на чертовых словах.

— Ну, что тебе? — спросил я с обреченным вздохом, отложив карандаш, а Пако вдруг схватил меня за запястье, резко потянул на себя и жадно приник к моему рту.

Может, это больше походило бы на поцелуй, если бы я отвечал, а не просто замер в ступоре, чувствуя, как пленительно медленно его язык огладил мои губы, их раздвинув, и встретился с моим языком. Но на мгновение, всего на одно, мне стало так хорошо, что я чуть не отключился.

— Прости, — спустя пару секунд Пако отстранился и нахмурился. — Я не хотел.

— Чего? — возмутился я, когда он вытер губы ладонью. Вытер губы после поцелуя со мной. — Ты охуел?

Я схватил его за ворот майки и притянул обратно к себе.

Осторожно, будто разрешения спрашивая, взялся за дужки его очков.

— Снимай, — сказал Пако хрипло. Глаза его, когда я стянул с него авиаторы, были полны того чувства, от которого у меня сладко заныло в паху. — Сейчас... они мне не нужны, mi chico.

 

* * *

 

Мы не трахались. И даже не спали.

У меня никогда не было подходящего слова для того, чтобы описать, что между нами происходило и что мы делали.

Просто я приплетался с мойки, а Пако — либо провожал меня, либо приезжал после боя.

Он целовал меня несдержанно, вжимая лопатками в стену, тянул вверх полы моей майки. Тесно льнул разгоряченным телом к моему, позволял снять с себя очки и смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Охуенно красивые карие глаза, темные и до краев полные того, что мы не произносили вслух. Просто чувствовали.

Я зарывался пальцами в его волосы, черные, будто с проседью, вел его к кровати и опрокидывал на спину. Боялся не коснуться его лишний раз, боялся оторваться от него на лишнюю секунду.

Пропадал где-то там, в движениях его сильных уверенных рук, которые гладили мое тело. В шепоте на ухо, когда Пако подминал меня под себя и легонько терся полувставшим членом о мои ягодицы.

В касаниях его теплых ласковых губ, когда я прижимался к ним виском. Когда я задыхался, чувствуя его в себе, и до исступления и гортанного тихого стона в сжатый кулак желал разрядки. Когда доверчиво подставлял шею под новую петлю. Ту, в захвате которой уже был он.

Нам было хорошо.

Когда по телу раскатывалась первая истома, и после, когда мы лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, сплетаясь руками и ногами, под одним одеялом. Нам было хорошо, когда я мягко целовал Пако и молча, одной лишь едва заметной улыбкой предлагал поменяться местами.

Каждую ебаную ночь.

Каждый этот чертов момент, что я видел его. Спокойного, отпускавшего защиту, доверявшего мне так, как он порой не доверял самому себе. Зверя, не уставшего бороться, но нашедшего свою отдушину.

Пако засыпал, обняв меня со спины, а я еще лежал и смотрел в полутьме спальни на сигареты и очки, оставленные на тумбочке.

Мы были закрытыми книгами со склеенными страницами и стояли корешками внутрь в дальнем углу библиотеки.

Но мы стояли на одной полке.


End file.
